galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Turbo
Turbo Rangers Turbo Up Turbo Rangers Rangers Rangers Rangers Prt-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver T.J. Johnson Prt-blue.jpg|Justin Stewart Prt-green.jpg|Adam Park Carlos Vallerte Prt-yellow.jpg|Tanya Sloan Ashley Hammond Prt-pink.jpg|Katherine Hillard Cassie Chan Prt-phantom.jpg| Phantom Ranger Rangers Prt-rg-tommy.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prt-rg-tj.jpg|T.J. Johnson Prt-rg-tanya.jpg|Tanya Sloan Prt-rg-ashley.jpg| Ashley Hammond Prt-rg-justin.jpg|Justin Stewart Prt-rg-kat.jpg|Katherine Hillard Prt-rg-cassie.jpg|Cassie Chan Prt-rg-adam.jpg|Adam Park Prt-rg-carlos.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Prt-rg-phantom.jpg| Phantom Ranger Weapons prt-turbo blaster.jpg|Turbo Blasters prt-turbo sword.jpg|Turbo Sword prt-turbo weapons.jpg|Wind Fire, Thunder Cannon, Star Chargers, Hand Blasters, Lightning Sword A Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Rocky Desantos *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Jason Lee Scott *Kimbery Hart *Bluk and Skull *Robot Rangers Villains *Divatox *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Havoc Episodes #'Shift Into Turbo, Part I' #'Shift Into Turbo, Part II' #*Rocky's last episode. #'Shift Into Turbo, Part III' #*Zordon & Alpha 5 go home to Eltar. Alpha 6 and Dimitria are introduced. #'Shadow Rangers' #'The Whole Lie' #'Transmission Impossible' #'Rally Ranger' #'Built For Speed' #'Glyph Hanger' #'Weight And See' #'Alarmed And Dangerous' #'Bicycle Built For The Blues' #'The Millennium Message' #*The Blue Senturion is introduced. #'A Drive To Win' #*Carlos & Ashley are introduced. #'Cars Attacks' #'Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers, Part I' #'Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers, Part II' #'Passing The Torch, Part I' #*T.J. & Cassie are introduced. #'Passing The Torch, Part II' #*Tommy, Adam, Tanya, & Kat step down as rangers. T.J., Carlos, Ashley, & Cassie become rangers. #'Stitch Witchery' #'The Wheel Of Fate' #'Trouble By The Slice' #'The Phantom Phenomenon' #*The Phantom Ranger is introduced. #'Vanishing Act' #'When Time Freezes Over' #'The Darkest Day' #*General Havoc is introduced. #'One Last Hope' #'The Fall Of The Phantom' #'Clash Of The Megazords' #*General Havoc returns home. Phantom Ranger returns home. #'The Robot Ranger' #'Beware The Third Wish' #'The Gardener Of Evil' #'Fire In Your Tank' #'The Turn Of The Wretched Wrench' #'Spirit Of The Woods' #'The Song Of Confusion' #'The Accident' #'Cassie's Best Friend' #'The Curve Ball' #'Carlos And The Count' #'Little Strong Man' #'The Rival Rangers' #'Parts And Parcel' #'Chase Into Space, Part I' #*Dimitria & Blue Senturion go to Eltar. Both Megazords are destroyed. #'Chase Into Space, Part II' #*The Turbo Powers are destroyed along with the Power Chamber. An galactic evil meeting is called. Zordon is captured. The Rangers and Alpha 6 go to search for Zordon. Justin stays on Earth. Trivia *Back when Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie was being conceived, the original idea was to have Billy Cranston create the Turbo Powers, but that changed once David Yost left the series on bad terms. *It was the only Power Ranger series to feature a child who could morph into a Ranger, though the concept of a child being a Ranger occured twice in the Super Sentai franchise. Kou Hoshinsei and Riki. *It was the second series to switch rangers midway through the season. *It is the first, and currently only season to have the villains relocate their base of operations mid-season. *This is the first season to not use "It's Morphin' Time" as the call to action, but instead used "Shift into Turbo" to fit the theme of the series. This would be repeated in most future seasons. *It was the only series to feature a villain's base located underwater. *It was the first series to feature an African-American as the Red Ranger. This would be repeated in S.P.D. with the addition of Jack Landors and in RPM with Scott Truman. *It was the first series to feature an Asian-American as the Pink Ranger. This would also be repeated in S.P.D with the A-Squad Pink Ranger, in Operation Overdrive with Rose Ortiz and in Samurai with Mia. *It was the first series to have a female Caucasian Yellow Ranger. *Two of the rangers' helmets are similar to their Zeo predecessors' helmets (Pink is an ellipse and Green is a rectangle) while the blue ranger's helmet looks like the Chevrolet logo which is coincidental because the show's theme is cars. *It was the first series to feature a Latino as a Power Ranger. This would be repeated in Wild Force, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force and Samurai. *It stands as the only series that did not have a female warrior general (i.e. Scorpina, Archerina, Astronema, Trakeena, Vypra, Nadira, Toxica, Marah, Kapri, Miratrix, Elsa, and Morgana) that battled with the rangers on a constant basis. *It should be noted that the Phantom Ranger was not considered a ranger in Turbo's Sentai countpart , Carranger (in which his equivalent , the VRV Master , showed up in only one or two episodes) , but IS considered a Power Ranger in Turbo. This is the only time such a change has occurred. *Power Rangers Turbo is Catherine Sutherland's favorite Power Rangers season. *Ironically, Power Rangers Turbo nearly ended the Power Rangers franchise, but its Sentai source, Carranger, saved the Sentai series from cancellation after the dismal Ohranger season, whose footage was used for Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo is the first season to not have an Ultrazord, instead it had a carrierzord. *This is the first season to be themed after automobiles, the other seasons that later followed and repeated it was SPD, Operation Overdrive and RPM. *Second series to only have five rangers who have civilian identity's followed by "Dino Thunder" and "Jungle Fury" the first was "Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers". *This is the first Season that the opening credits are show after a little segment. This would be repeated in In Space,Lost Galaxy,Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and most recently in Power Rangers Samurai.